The present invention relates generally to sleeves, jackets, covers, tubes, pipes, hoses, wraps, tapes, wire looms and conduits for use with cords, cables or wires. The present invention relates more particularly to sleeves or jackets, which provide protection to, and increase manageability of, cords, cables or wires, especially power cords for portable electrical tools or appliances that typically require relatively long cords in actual use.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight low-cost sleeve that can protect devices such as power cords, extension cords, cables or wires, such as the relatively long power cord typically used with electric hedge trimmers.
Another related object is to provide such an improved sleeve that is capable of enhancing the manageability of devices such as power cords, extension cords, cables or wires.
An additional object is to provide such an improved sleeve that is capable of increasing the user""s awareness regarding the presence of devices such as power cords, extension cords, cables or wires.
A further object is to provide such a device that protects against general wear and tear on relatively long power cords used with certain electrical tools or appliances such as hedge trimmers, edging trimmers, floor buffers and vacuum cleaners.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objectives are realized by providing a sleeve to surround, or to incorporate with, in whole or in part, the device to be affected The sleeve is typically used with a portable electric tool having a driven element and an electrical power cord for connecting the tool to an electrical power source. The sleeve is adapted to fit onto at least a portion of the power cord and has a size, shape and material that protects the cord from damage in the event of accidental contact with the driven element.
The protective sleeve has a relatively large cross-section compared to the cross-section of the power cord or other element being protected. The invention reduces the likelihood of the power cord or other element being introduced into tools or appliances having moving or reciprocating parts, to prevent damage to the cord or other protected element and/or the appliance having the moving parts. This in turn thus prevents electrical hazards as well as maintaining the operability of the appliance with the moving parts. Furthermore, the sleeve provides rigidity to the cord or other protected element to aid in the manageability of both the cord and the powered device. The invention also allows for preventing the entanglement of the device with its corresponding appliance as described above. In addition, the invention""s rigid exterior prevents abrasion of the device surrounded by the invention.
The conductors in electric cords have resistance to the flow of current through them. This resistance causes heat to generate along the entire length of the cord while being used This invention has a longitudinal slot along the entire length of the sleeve or vent holes along the entire length of the sleeve that allows air to pass through to dissipate heat by natural convection to prevent heat from becoming trapped in the sleeve and causing the cord to exceed its temperature rating. The longitudinal slot also allows the easy insertion and removal of the cord into the sleeve by the user or manufacturer. Sleeves with either a slot or vent holes are also more flexible and lightweight enough so as not to constrain the intended function of the cord. Other methods of venting the sleeve are also contemplated such as partial circumferential vents, scattered perforations or even a pourous sleeve material.